


Происхождение

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Чед помнил, что говорил отец, когда отдавал ему значок деда: «Когда-нибудь ты будешь ценить свое происхождение».Чед ценит. Он знает, кто он.





	Происхождение

**Author's Note:**

> При пересмотре второго сезона мне опять стало грустно из-за Рея и его сына. Захотелось немного все исправить.
> 
> псс, псс!  
> у меня есть тамблер *_* не могу сказать, что там сильно весело и активно, но заходите - вдруг вам что-нибудь понравится - https://orange-unicorn-of-freedom.tumblr.com

Когда Чед приходит из школы домой в тот день, мама встречает его натянутой улыбкой, нервной дрожью в руках и беспрестанно тараторит про ужин. Чед лишь молча кивает, пока Ричард ерошит его волосы, и идет наверх. И мама, и Ричард провожают его внимательным взглядом, пока он не скрывается на втором этаже. Он знает: они просто ждут, пока он уйдет, чтобы обсудить то, что так взволновало маму. Сейчас Чеду все равно. Рюкзак, кинутый на пол спальни, глухо ударяется об пол, и Чеду хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы вспомнить и броситься проверять, не треснул ли этот куб из стекла с дедушкиным значком.

Чед не знает, зачем отец приходил сегодня, хотя пообещал больше никогда не появляться. С того момента Чеда не покидает это ужасное чувство в животе. Как перед тестом, к которому не подготовился; или когда надо пройти мимо придурков из класса — ты знаешь, что обязательно произойдет что-то плохое, даже если надеешься на обратное.

Вечером в новостях говорят, что его отца убили в перестрелке при попытке задержания. Мама опять плачет.

***

Чеду двенадцать, и в школе им рассказывают про генетику. Тогда, на перемене в школьном туалете Чед смотрит в зеркало и вспоминает отца. Увидев их вместе, люди никогда не верили, что они родственники. Бледный, тихий, болезненный, пухленький Чед с ярко-рыжими волосами. Крепкий, черноволосый Рей, со взрывным характером и, казалось, неубиваемым организмом. Ну, кто бы подумал?

Мама и Ричард практически не говорят ничего про отца. Будто его и никогда не было. Они очень боялись разговоров и сплетен, после того, как его убили. Но ничего не было. Только мама иногда продолжала плакать и вздрагивать от громкого голоса.

Уже прошло полтора года, как вышла статья в Таймс.

***

Чеду шестнадцать, и он хочет стать полицейским. Детективом, как его отец. Пару недель назад мама нашла отцовский подарок под кроватью. Наверное, она хотела бы найти Плейбой, а не значок с его фамилией. Она не ругалась и не кричала, только спросила, откуда это у него. Чед все рассказал. Она лишь кивнула и сказала поставить на видное место. Теперь стеклянный куб стоит на прикроватной тумбочке - рядом с фотографией. Чед до сих пор помнит, как еще год таскал эту штуку в рюкзаке каждый день. Сегодня Чед хочет достать из тайника под кроватью газету с той громкой статьей, которая назвала его отца настоящим детективом. После той статьи к ним приходили из полиции, принесли официальные извинения. Чед тогда спёр газету и прочитал все от корки до корки, голова болела от больших и странных слов и обилия информации. Сейчас Чед знает значение каждого из них, а статью почти выучил наизусть.

Сегодня Чед достанет статью из тайника под кроватью и повесит на стену. Он уже купил рамку.

***

Чеду двадцать один, и он - курсант Полицейской Академии Нью-Йорка. Он знает, что перед ним долгий путь. Ладони потеют, руки подрагивают, но отступать он не будет. В ушах все еще звучат причитания матери, а перед глазами стоят строчки из той статьи. Работа полицейского разрушила жизнь его отца и свела его в могилу, но он гордился ею. Гордился тем, кем он был. Чед помнил, что говорил отец, когда отдавал ему значок деда: «Когда-нибудь ты будешь ценить свое происхождение».

Чед ценит. Он знает, кто он.

***

Рею восемнадцать. Он сидит на диване в закусочной на окраине Нью-Йорка. В машине через дорогу сидит мать, а за рулем Нейлз. Напротив него - тот, кого он искал и ради кого приехал сюда. Его брат крупный и тучный, с ёжиком ярко-рыжих волос и слишком бледной кожей. Совсем не похож на смуглого, черноволосого, худощавого Рея. Совсем не похож на их отца. Но это не важно. Они рассматривают друг друга в молчании, изучают и пытаются найти схожие черты. Затем Чед тяжело вздыхает, переминается в своей полицейской форме и лезет в рюкзак. Большой стеклянный куб со значком и именной табличкой со стуком опускается на столик перед Реем.

— Это принадлежало нашему дедушке. Отец подарил мне его очень давно, чтобы я знал свое происхождение. Чтобы я знал, кто я. Теперь он твой.


End file.
